The invention relates to improvements in that type of flotation aerator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,909. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide an aerator which is less expensive to manufacture than the prior art device and which has a greater range of adjustability particularly in terms of the vertical adjustment of the motor and deflector cone assembly relative to the float body.
Yet another object is to provide a floating aerator having significantly fewer parts than the prior art.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.